Nightmare Season
by JackFrost23
Summary: Their first battle with Pitch was just pitiful compared to whats coming through North's window. It seems Jack Frost has the Flu . Jack's powers are linked to his feelings Panic ensues, as fear fills the air and the Nightmare King has caught whiff. Pitch is back and stronger. Jack is down for the count and unable to control his powers. ABANDON but will be rewritten
1. Bad Starts

**First Rise of The Guardians Fan Fiction **

****It first started with a runny nose.

Then came the sneezing.

Next came the coughing.

With those things came the biggest blizzard that the town of Burgess had ever seen!

Snow was falling fast and the wind wasn't helping either as it was blowing the coldest wind that anyone had ever felt.

It made the Tooth Fairies job hazardous.

It made the Sandman's job hard too.

However, no one had seen the Winter Spirit's hectic schedule for the winter season until Burgess was under almost twelve feet of snow and ice!

* * *

North had called an emergency meeting.

Bunny arrived first who was then followed by Tooth and Baby Tooth. Next came Sandy.

"Wheres Jack?" asked Tooth

Her answer crash landed into a near by window.

"JACK!" North cried out and opened the window to help the boy inside.

Jack Frost shivered, coughed and the sneezed as water puddled around his bare feet.

Tooth looked at him with concern.

"Jack are you alright?"

"I thought it was impossible for me to get-AHAHAHAHAHA CHOOOOOO!" Jack sneezed as he blew himself across the room and into Bunny.

"Sorry Bunny" Jack said miserably

Bunny shook water from his fur.

"Frostbite are you thawing out?" he asked the winter spirit worriedly.

"Jack are you sick?" Sandy spelled out

Jack looked from Sandy to North with a look that said "Is that even possible?"


	2. Jack has the Flu

**Author's Note  
**

**Sorry for keeping you Readers/Reviewers/ and everyone else waiting. Here is Chapter 2. I got caught up in other stuff and nearly for got that I had this written weeks ago. Again I am sorry. Please Read and review.  
**

* * *

"How does a Winter Spirit get sick anyhow?" Bunny asked Tooth who was flying up and down the hall way outside Jack's bedroom that he had in North's workshop, shrugged.

Sandy had left to make happy dreams for the kids of Burgess and would be back later the next morning.

Before Bunny could ask anymore questions, North exited the bedroom looking just as confused as Bunny did.

"Jack has the flu" North told them. Tooth and Bunny just stared at him.

Before any of the Guardians could say anything else, a cold wet breeze entered the workshop. The three Guardians looked up the hall way, and saw Sandy.

He was covered in Snow and ice.

He looked rather pissed. He was spelling out words that made Bunny's cuss words petty.

"What happened Sandy?" Bunny asked the Guardian of Dreams.

"Jack Frost's powers have gone crazy! Burgess is under 12 inches of snow and ice!"

The others looked at him in shock.

"How is it only Burgess being effected by Jack's powers? And how is that even possible?" North asked mostly to himself but Sandy who had heard him, just shrugged.

A groan came from behind the closed bedroom door. North palmed himself in the face. He had forgotten that Jack was asleep.

"Keep your voices down. I just remembered that Jack is sleeping" North whispered

* * *

Meanwhile back in Burgess...

Mrs. Bennett...Jamie's mom, was waking her children up. The power had gone out due to the snow and ice.

The town's people were panicking.

Fear.

He could smell it from his small cave in the woods which was about a mile from town.

**_Burgess_**he thought, **_the home of that Jamie brat and Jack's._**

The town's children's fear was the strongest that he could feel.

It was nearly time for him to make his return.

**_I can use Jack's storm to my advantage._**He thought evilly as he felt his weakened powers grow stronger.

**_Soon the people and the children of Burgess will be mine and I, the Nightmare King shall destroy all the good in the world! _**


	3. Jamie

**Ok so sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except for the plot and maybe a few other characters  
**

* * *

The power had gone out which was some time around midnight due to the unexpected blizzard. Even the town's large back up generator failed to work because the fuel had froze several times over. However that was not the cause for Jamie Bennett's bad language while trying to get up into his attic.

"Shit" 11 year old Jamie swore silently to himself as he bumped into the Attic's door frame instead of the door way itself. Earlier that week he had discovered that he had another loose tooth. His bump to the door frame knocked the tooth out and Jamie spat it into his hand and pocketed the tooth.

Why he was in the attic with nothing but a dying flashlight was beyond his sense of understanding his mother's logic. Apparently according to his mom, there was a some what new but never used battery operated radio still in its package up there in the attic.

"Why didn't you let me use the newer flashlight mom?" Jamie asked himself as the flashlight he had, decided right then and there, that it had a mind of its own and chose to die.

A beeping noise came from somewhere around him which caused him to jump a few inches before realizing it was only his watch.

Luck wasn't with Jame that morning (Jamie checked his watch which said it was 2 am) because from out of the blue came a flash of lightening.

A shadow was cast some where along the back wall of the Attic.

If Jamie was paying closer attention to his darkened surroundings maybe he could have stopped what happened next.

**_"Jamie I see you!"_**

He heard the voice first before he saw it.

What he saw would haunt his nightmares for a long time.

His last thought before passing out due to fright.

**_"Where are you Jack?"_**


End file.
